


the discovery that changed his life

by planetundersiege



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Post-Canon, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Solangelo Week 2020: Day 4: Free dayNico never really thought he would live past twenty. Many Greek demigods didn’t.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	the discovery that changed his life

Nico never really thought he would live past twenty. Many Greek demigods didn’t, especially before they discovered Camp Jupiter and New Rome.

Before, when you go to old to go to camp, you simply stopped coming and had to live your life in the outside world, hoping no monsters would feel your presence and attack you. And that, to the son of Hades was just simply a dream since monsters seemed to find him  _ everywhere. _ And with him barely even being at camp in the past, feeling like an outcast, he had believed his life expectancy would be at around sixteen at the most, seventeen or eighteen if he was really lucky.

Thankfully that had changed now.

Today, Nico was twenty one and was attending college in New Rome, he lived in a small apartment with Will who worked in Camp Jupiter’s infirmary and trained new demigods and legacies who wanted to enter the medical field.

It was nice to have a future, and to live a sort of normal life, if you could call the life of a demigod normal. For their standards, it was. Here, they had their safe haven without monsters were they could stay and grow old together, Nico would graduate from university and then work somewhere in New Rome, and Will would keep working in the medical field, doing the job he loved. Here they were secure, with no fear of losing each other. New Rome was their home now.

Nico hadn’t been this happy in years, and he wouldn’t change a thing. It was him, Will, and their life together as a soon to be married couple, spending day after day together, in this amazing sort of demigod normalcy.

Yes, thank the gods for this amazing discovery, of the city of New Rome and their newfound freedom.


End file.
